


Personal Affairs

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you do me a favor?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #186 "affair"

“John?” Rodney said, softly, into the darkness of their bedroom.

“Hmm?”

It had been a week, seven full days, since they had come back to their quarters at night and done anything more than immediately fall asleep and as much as Rodney didn’t want to take that as a bad sign, it was just in his nature to be a worrier.

“John?” he said again.

“What?”

“Could you do me a favor?”

“That depends,” said John, sounding only a little bit more awake. “Do I have to get out of bed?”

“No…”

“Then, yes, anything you want.”

“Oh, I…” Rodney took a deep breath, and said in a rush, “Someday, if we make it that far, when we’re both old, and you’re still ridiculously good-looking, and I’m… well… if you find that you… Would you make the effort not to let me know if, if you need… if I can’t be everything—”

“Are you _kidding_ me?” John sat up so fast he got tangled in the blankets, waving a hand to turn on the lights at half power. “God, Rodney, are you seriously saying that you expect me to _cheat_ on you, and that you’d prefer me _not to tell you_?”

“Yes?” said Rodney. “I mean, no, John, I know you wouldn’t, but I… My father had an affair, with his secretary— well, with all of his secretaries— and he never even tried to hide it from my mother, and she… Hey.”

John had leaned over, pressing him back with a kiss simultaneously insistent and almost unbearably gentle.

“I love you,” John said firmly. “Just you. _Always_ you. And when we’re old, if we make it that far, there will still only be you. Got it?”

“Yeah,” Rodney breathed, threading his fingers through John’s hair. “Yeah, I got it.”

THE END


End file.
